Little secrets
by Draco'sSanguinaryStalker
Summary: A short about Draco and Harry. contains some content pertaining to self harm


**Obviously I own no rights to Harry Potter or it's characters.**

He eased the door open slightly and could hear muffled sobs coming from inside. The door creaked as he opened it further and he heard a gasp as the sobs stopped. He moved silently around the big circular sink towards the rows of stalls. He could hear the person in the last stall fighting to keep their breathing under control. He finally reached the right stall and heard a sharp gasp as its occupant held their breath. He quickly pushed the stall door open.

"Potter! Go away!" Draco shouted. He sat on the closed toilet with his left hand clasped over his right wrist.

"I know what you did, Malfoy." Harry said. A softness flashed across Draco's eyes.

"I didn't mean-" Draco started.

"Quiet." Harry cut him off.

"He said he'd kill-" Draco tried again.

"Shhh…" Harry stopped him again. "Never mind that, let me see." Draco looked at him questioningly. Harry gestured towards Draco's hands where beads of blood had made their way between his fingers, over his hand, and began to drip onto the floor. Draco pulled his hands back defensively, still clutching his wrist. Harry got down on his knees and made to reach for Draco's arm.

"Leave it!" Draco said with a slight pleading in his voice. Harry put a finger to Draco's lips and gingerly took his arm with his left hand. With his right hand, he slid his wand out of his back pocket. He brushed the tip of it across Draco's wrist. The blood stopped and began to disappear as if being drawn back into the wound until all that was left was a scabbed over gash. Harry leaned down and softly kissed the wound. Harry looked up into Draco's grey eyes, once again filled with tears.

"Potter…" Draco whispered looking down at the floor. Harry reached up, brushed the curtain of white blonde hair back and caressed the soft pale cheek. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and Harry slowly leaned in and kissed Draco's lips. Draco kissed him back for a moment before jerking himself away.

"Potter! What are you-!?, but the look in Harry's eyes made him stop. They both knew he wanted it, and the vulnerability he was already feeling made it impossible for him to resist. He threw his arms around Harry's neck and passionately kissed him. He ran his hands over the back of Harry's head as Harry ran his hands up Draco's back. They both stood up with lips still locked. Draco put his hands on each of Harry's biceps and slammed Harry against the stall wall.

"Always have to be aggressive don't ya?" Harry said playfully. Draco responded by softly tracing Harry's neck with kisses.

"Not always." He breathed into Harry's neck. '_I knew it was all and act.' _Harry thought to himself. Draco wasn't as shallow as a puddle like he pretended to be after all. They both jumped as the sound of the bathroom door creaking broke into Harry's thoughts.

"Draco? Draco, are you in here?" came Blaise's voice.

"What do you want?" Draco answered in his usual cold voice.

"Pansy is looking for you." Blaise said, his voice getting closer. Harry quickly but soundlessly jumped up on the toilet as Draco dove out of the stall. Blaise stood just five stalls away, but Draco stepped forward to keep him from coming closer.

"Well tell her I'm busy." Draco snapped.

"What if she asks what you're doing?"

"Tell her it's not her business! I do what I please!"

"Alright! Alright!" Blaise said, and turned, leaving the bathroom.

Draco walked back to the stall to find Harry was the one now with tears in his eyes.

"What's with you?" Draco asked, forgetting about his harsh tone.

""For a moment, I had foolishly forgotten you have a girlfriend." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, her? That's just to make father happy. My eyes have always been for you Potter."

"Would it kill you to call me Harry?"

"Most definitely." Draco said sarcastically, with an almost vicious grin. Harry smirked but it soon vanished.

"What are we going to do about Vol-?"

"Please! Don't say his name, and let's not worry about that right now. I just want to be happy with you."

"Oh yes, your dirty little secret." Harry said begrudgingly. Draco looked slightly hurt.

"For now, yes. I'm not putting you in that kind of danger. It's to risky, Potter." With that last word, Harry closed his eyes as he flinched inside. He was nothing but a toy to Draco. He would never matter as much to this intense beautiful creature as he felt for him. Draco, sensing Harry's pain, placed his hand on Harry's face.

"I do love you…Harry." He said softly, and then pressed his lips into Harry's once more.

I was tempted to add more to this but I don't know if I should. What do you all think?


End file.
